Mangaka's Love
by Flaesy Kujyou
Summary: Hanazono Karin adalah seorang mangaka bergenre percintaan yang karyanya sangat disukai oleh remaja perempuan disekolahnya. tapi dia sama sekali belum pernah jatuh cinta, bagaimanakah jadinya jika dia jatuh cinta? #summary hancur#. Penasaran? RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Minna-san ^^ . Flaesy datang dengan Fic Multichap baru XD

Tiba-tiba aja muncul ide saat baca sebuah komik ^-^ . judulnya sama seperti judul Fic ini.. hanya saja nanti ada banyak perubahan disana sini. hehe XD

Kazune sangat OOC disini karena Flaesy menyukai karakter laki-laki yang ada dikomik yang Flaesy baca ^w^ .. hehe XD

Okelah langsung saja! chap 1 Mangaka's Love ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Story:** Mangaka's Love © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Peringatan : **Ancur, Gaje, OOC banget, de es be.

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~ Mangaka's Love ~**

"Ne.. ne.. kau sudah membaca majalah Suki?" tanya seorang murid perempuan pada temannya.

Temannya pun mengangguk antusias. "Ya, manga yang dibuat oleh Hanazono Karin sangatlah bagus! Kyaa! Ceritanya membuat jantungku terus berdegup kencang!"

"Kau benar! Pemeran laki-laki yang dibuat oleh Hanazono Karin sangatlah tampan dan keren! Kisah cintanya pun terasa nyata,"

"Benar-benar nyata! Kyaa!" pekik murid perempuan yang berkumpul untuk membicarakan sebuah majalah yang berisikan manga yang dibuat oleh Hanazono Karin.

Salah satu murid perempuan berambut brunnet dengan iris emerald yang tidak ikut membicarakan tentang manga itu pun tersenyum senang. "Mereka menyukainya," gumam perempuan itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

BRAAAK!

Seorang murid perempuan berambut tosca membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kencang dan langsung menghamburkan pelukannya pada perempuan bersurai brunnet tadi. "Kerjamu bagus Karin-chan!" ucap perempuan berambut tosca.

Perempuan berambut brunnet pun panik dan mencoba untuk menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk mengecilkan suaranya. "Sttt! Jangan keras-keras," ucap perempuan bersurai brunnet itu sambil melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya.

"Hahaha.. tenanglah Hanazono Karin-chan! mereka tidak akan mengetahuinya," ucap perempuan bersurai tosca yang tak lain bernama Yii Miyon.

Perempuan berambut brunnet itu –Hanazono Karin –cemberut.

Ya benar yang dikatakan oleh Miyon. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa manga yang disukai oleh kalangan remaja saat ini dibuat oleh Karin. termasuk teman sekelasnya, teman-teman sekelasnya tidak akan percaya bahwa manga yang bergenre percintaan yang sangat romantis itu dibuat oleh Hanazono Karin, teman sekelas mereka.

Mereka pasti akan mengatakan, "Itu tidak mungkin, mana mungkin Hanazono-san yang membuatnya, berpacaran saja tidak pernah! Mana mungkin dia bisa membuat manga percintaan yang seperti ini,"

Atau, "Hahaha.. mungkin hanya namanya saja yang sama! Hanazono-san yang dikelas kita itu masih kecil! Mana mungkin bisa membuatnya,"

Yah begitulah yang akan dikatakan oleh teman-teman sekelas Hanazono Karin tentang dirinya. Hanya sahabatnyalah yang mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang mangaka.

"Karin-chan kan masih kecil," ucap Miyon sambil memeluk Karin seperti anak kecil. "Tidak pernah pacaran,"

Karin terus cemberut. Apakah harus mengalami jatuh cinta dulu untuk membuat manga yang bergenre percintaan?. "Mou.. hentikan Miyon-chan,"

"Hehe.. Karin-chan jangan cemberut! Kalau mau pacaran sama aku saja," canda Miyon.

Dengan cepat Karin langsung melepaskan pelukan Miyon, "Kau gila," ucap Karin dengan wajah horor.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda Karin-chan, aku masih normal ne!"

Karin kembali cemberut. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang membaca majalah Suki yang didalamnya ada manga buatannya.

Saat melihat senyuman bahagia dan kekaguman teman-temannya yang sedang membaca manga buatannya, senyuman Karin langsung mengembang. "Mereka menyukainya, ne! Miyon-chan, mereka menyukainya!, hehe" ucap Karin antusias dengan wajah kekanakan.

Karin menyadari bahwa Miyon sudah tidak berada didekatnya, dan benar saja. Miyon sudah berpindah tempat ke dekat jendela kelas, mengikuti teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya yang sedang memperhatikan sesuatu yang berada diluar jendela.

"Kyaa! Kazune-sama!" . "Kazu-sama!" . "Kyaa! Dia keren sekali!"

Pekikan seperti itulah yang didengar Karin, yang berasal dari perempuan-perempuan yang sedang berada didekat jendela (-Miyon).

Karin mendekati Miyon yang sedang melihat keluar jendela dengan diam, tidak seperti perempuan yang lain. "Melihat apa sih?" tanya Karin yang sudah berada disebelah Miyon.

"Itu, si Pangeran sekolah, Kujyou Kazune," ucap Miyon sambil menunjuk lapangan basket yang berisikan pemain basket yang sedang latihan.

Karin mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Miyon dan dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dengan iris blue saffire sedang meloncat untuk memasukkan bola ke ring basket.

Karin kagum akan wajah tampan pemain basket itu. tanpa basa basi lagi Karin langsung mengeluarkan sketbooknya dan mulai menggambar. "Aku tak boleh melewatkan ini," ucapnya sambil terus berusaha menggambar wajah pemain basket itu.

Miyon yang melihat itu pun tersenyum. "Kau mulai tertarik pada laki-laki tampan yang nyata ya? tapi jika kau tertarik pada si pangeran, kau pasti akan patah hati karena sudah banyak perempuan yang patah hati karenanya," tanya Miyon.

Karin memeluk sketbooknya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Ti-tidak! Untuk apa aku tertarik padanya!" jawabnya. "La-laki-laki di mangaku lebih tampan dan keren!" ucapnya.

"Hahaha.. terserahmu saja Karin-chan!" ucap Miyon. "Tapi..."

Karin menatap Miyon. "Tapi?"

Miyon tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tidak coba untuk berpacaran? Mungkin saja mangamu akan lebih greget nantinya,"

Karin menatap ke arah luar jendela. "Uhmn.. akan aku pikirkan," ucapnya.

.

.

.

"Ayo! Sedikit lagi!" ucap Karin yang sedang melanjutkan manganya karena hari ini adalah deadlinenya.

Miyon tidak menanggapi Karin yang sedang semangat itu karena dia sedang membaca novel kesukaannya. Yah, itu kebiasaannya saat menunggu Karin yang sedang menyelesaikan manganya. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di Perpustakaan dan suasananya sepi karena jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat sedari tadi.

"Yap! Selesai sudah!" ucap Karin sambil mengangkat tingi-tinggi hasil manganya.

Miyon mengalihkan pandangannya ke Karin. "Kau selalu tepat waktu," ucap Miyon.

"Hehe, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan para pembaca," ucap Karin.

"He? Ternyata masih ada orang disekolah padahal sudah jam pulang," ucap seseorang.

Karin dan Miyon mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu masuk perpustakaan dan menemukan 2 orang pemain basket yang sempat Karin dan Miyon lihat. "Oh! Miyon!" ucap salah satunya.

"Ah! Yuuki-kun! Jin-kun!" sapa Miyon senang.

Kedua pemain basket itu pun masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan salah satu melihat manga Karin yang baru saja ingin Karin masukkan kedalam map.

"Waw, apa yang kau gambar itu? bagus sekali," ucap Jin.

Karin yang terkejut pun memasukkan manganya dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung berlari keluar karena takut ketahuan. "A-aku harus pergi! Jaa Miyon-chan!"

Baru saja Karin akan keluar perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dengan iris blue saffire datang dan Karin menabraknya. Untunglah laki-laki itu bisa menahan tubuh kecil Karin. "Wah! Kau agresif sekali saat memelukku," ucap laki-laki itu.

Karin menatap laki-laki itu. 'Di-dia kan Ku-Kujyou Ka-Kazune!'.

kini posisi Karin dan Kazune seperti sedang berpelukan. Karin yang menyadari posisinya seperti apa, pun memerah karena malu.

'Se-seperti a-adegan di ma-manga,' pikir Karin dan setelahnya dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Hwaa! Karin-chan! sadarlah," ucap Miyon yang melihat wajah Karin sudah memerah seperti tomat dan tak sadarkan diri. "Ayo Karin-chan kita harus pergi," ucap Miyon sambil menarik Karin yang tak sadarkan diri untuk pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Hahaha... dia lucu," ucap Jin.

Kazune hanya tersenyum saat melihat Karin yang sudah mulai menjauh. 'Menarik'.

Yuuki yang mengerti senyuman Kazune pun bertanya, "Kau tertarik padanya Kazune?"

Kazune menatap Yuuki. "Entahlah, tapi dia menarik,"

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi sekarang, aku sudah lapar," ucap Jin. Mereka pun mulai pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tapi saat akan pergi, Kazune menginjak sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kazune sambil mengambil map yang tergeletak dilantai. "Apakah ini milik perempuan itu?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Bagaimana minna? Apakah Fic ini gaje abis? pasti Iya T-T<p>

Oiya, bagi yang nunggu Fic Himitsu .. Flaesy mohon maaf karena membuat menunggu karena Flaesy lagi nggak ada ispirasi.. hehe XD #ditimpuk

tapi Flaesy janji akan update cepat ^^ karena sebentar lagi liburan.. yey! *tebar bunga*

Baiklah, minna kalau ingin Fic ini tetap berlanjut, mohon di review ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

minna~ Flaesy datang kembali (^0^)/

Flaesy nggak tau harus ngomong apa lagi (-_-')

Langsung baca aja ne~ ... chap 2 Mangaka's Love ~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Story:** Mangaka's Love © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Peringatan : **Ancur, Gaje, OOC banget, de es be.

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~ Mangaka's Love ~**

"Karin-chan... bangun!," ujar Miyon sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Karin yang sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri karena pelukan tak sengaja (?) yang dia lakukan.

Dengan perlahan kedua mata perempuan bermarga Hanazono itu pun mulai terbuka. "Ugh.. ini dimana?"

"Di sekolah, lebih tepatnya di UKS," ucap Miyon.

Karin menatap Miyon, "UKS? Memang aku kenapa?"

Miyon tersenyum jahil. "Kau pingsan karena memeluk Kujyou-kun, bagaimana bisa kau pingsan hanya karena berpelukan dengan laki-laki?"

"Me-memeluk?" gumam Karin dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Yup, memeluk," ulang Miyon. "Bukankah kau sering membuat adegan lebih romatis dari pada pelukan? Mungkin saja jika kau melakukan hal lebih dari pelukan... kau akan meleleh," canda Miyon.

Karin cemberut. "Mana mungkin! . ta-tadi itu aku hanya terkejut atau mungkin karena aku sedang lelah," ucap Karin sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi.

"Mungkin," ucap Miyon. Miyon melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding UKS, "Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang,"

Karin mengangguk dan entah mengapa dia merasa sudah melupakan sesuatu. "HEEEE?!" pekik Karin saat sudah mengingat hal yang hampir dia lupakan.

Miyon terkejut akan pekikan Karin yang menggema di UKS itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Miyon.

Dengan cepat Karin berlari keluar ruang UKS dengan tas kecil ditangannya. "Aku harus pergi ke Editorku! Jaa Miyon-chan!" teriak Karin sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Miyon.

Miyon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan Karin terus mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan. Kejadian saat dia memeluk Kazune tanpa sengaja.

Kejadian itu terus berputar dibenaknya dan seketika itu pula terlintas adegan romantis yang ingin dia gambar di manganya.

Dengan memikirkan adegan itu saja sudah membuat wajah Karin memerah. "Sepertinya lanjutan manganya akan lebih romantis dari sebelumnya!" gumam Karin dengan pipi yang merona.

"Karin? kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya seseorang.

Karin terkejut. "Eh?"

Karin menatap orang yang berbicara tadi dan yang dia lihat adalah seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya, berambut caramel dengan mata yang berbeda satu sama lain. Dan Karin mengenali orang tersebut. "Michi-kun!"

Yup! Orang tersebut bernama Michi. Lebih tepatnya Nishikiori Michiru, Editor Hanazono Karin.

Sepertinya karena keasyikan memikirkan kejadian di perpustakaan tadi dan adegan romantis yang ingin Karin buat, Karin tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan Editornya. Dan untunglah Michi yang baru saja akan masuk melihat Karin yang sedang senyum-senyum tidak jelas (?).

"Apakah mangamu sudah selesai?" tanya Michi dengan ramah seperti biasanya sambil membuka pintu ruangannya.

Karin mengangguk sambil masuk ke ruangan Michi dan langsung duduk tanpa menunggu Michi mempersilahkannya. "Tentu saja!" ucapnya bangga.

"Kau selalu tepat waktu dan hasilnya pun memuaskan," puji Michi. "Kalau saja kau mencoba untuk berpacaran mungkin saja akan lebih memuaskan," ucap Michi.

"Kata-kata Michi-kun sama seperti Miyon-chan," ucap Karin sedikit kesal. "Tapi... jika bisa sebagus itu. apakah Kazusa-senpai saat membuat manganya dia sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan?" tanya Karin penasaran.

Michi terkejut. "Eh? I-itu.. aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin saja,"

"Jika benar, pantas saja manga yang selalu dibuat oleh Kazusa-senpai sangatlah romantis dan bagus! Aku sangat kagum akan karakter laki-laki yang dibuatnya," ucap Karin kagum.

"Kau sangat menyukainya ya?"

"Ya! Kazusa-senpai adalah mangaka favoritku!" ucap Karin sambil memeluk tas kecil yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

"Dia memang sangat berbakat. Baiklah, mari kita cek dulu mangamu kali ini," ucap Michi.

"Baik!" ujar Karin sambil mencari map yang berisikan manganya di dalam tas kecil yang dia bawa. "He?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Michi.

Karin terus mengobrak abrik isi tas kecilnya itu dan pada akhirnya Karin menatap Michi dengan wajah bersalah. "Ma-mapnya ti-tidak ada... ba-bagaimana ini?!".

"Tenanglah.. mungkin saja tertinggal di tempat terakhir yang kau kunjungi," ujar Michi menenangkan.

"Tempat terakhir?" gumam Karin. Sedetik kemudian wajah Karin pucat. "SEKOLAH!" teriaknya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?! Ji-jika ada yang membukanya dan memperlihatkan pada sensei? Lalu .. lalu.. lalu.. BAGAIMANA INI?!" teriak Karin frustasi.

"Tenang Karin... tenanglah, kau kan bisa mengirim—"

"Aku harus mengambilnya sekarang! Michi-kun kau tetap disini, tunggu aku!" ujar Karin dengan panik dan tidak mempedulikan Michi yang berbicara padanya.

Karin berlari dengan panik, dia sangat takut jika ada yang melihat manganya dan memberikannya kepada sensei. Karin sangat yakin sensei akan sangat marah jika mengetahui seorang murid SMP membuat gambar-gambar romantis seperti itu.

"Semoga tidak ada yang menemukannya! Semoga tidak ada yang menemukannya," gumam Karin sambil terus berlari.

Saat sudah di sekolah, tujuan pertamanya adalah UKS karena tempat terakhir dia kunjungi adalah UKS.

Saat di UKS dia tidak menemukan apapun selain obat-obatan. 'Mapnya dimana?' gerutu Karin dalam hatinya.

Terlintas kejadian pelukan tadi. Mungkin saja saat pelukan tadi Karin sempat jatuh lemas karena terkejut dan tanpa sadar dia telah menjatuhkan mapnya yang belum sempat dia masukkan kedalam tas kecil. 'Ya! pasti di perpustakaan!' pikir Karin.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Karin langsung berlari ke perpustakaan. "Semoga memang di perpustakaan," gumam Karin.

Karin membuka pintu perpustkaan dengan cepat dan betapa terkejutnya dia, saat menemukan Kazune tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dengan membawa kertas-kertas yang Karin ketahui merupakan kertas-kertas gambar manganya.

Kazune mengalihkan pandangannya dari gambar manga ke arah Karin. "Akhirnya kau datang juga," ucapnya sambil memasukkan kertas-kertas itu kedalam map.

"I-itu milikku," ucap Karin gugup.

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"To-tolong kembalikan,"

"Haruskah?" tanya Kazune.

"Tentu saja! karena itu adalah hasil ker—" Karin menutup mulutnya sebelum Kazune mengetahui hal yang tidak boleh Kazune ketahui.

"Ker? Ker apa? katakan padaku kalau tidak aku tidak akan memberikan ini padamu," ancam Kazune sambil menjauhkan map itu dari Karin.

"Heee? Tidak mau! Pokoknya kembalikan," ujar Karin sambil mencoba untuk mengambil map yang dipegang Kazune.

"Jika kau tak mengatakannya sekarang, aku akan memberikan ini pada sensei," ancam Kazune sambil terus menjauhkan map tersebut dari Karin yang terus mencoba mengambilnya.

Karin berhenti karena terkejut akan kata 'sensei'. "Ba-baiklah! Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang mangaka dan yang kau pegang adalah karyaku yang harus aku kirim sekarang! Sudah jelaskan? Sekarang berikan itu padaku" ujar Karin.

Kazune mengangguk. "Pantas saja. ternyata kau seorang mangaka, aku tak menyangka anak kecil sepertimu bisa membuat adegan seperti ini... padahal aku kira kau tak mengerti cinta dan hal-hal romantis atau yang lebih tepatnya aku kira kau tak pernah pacaran," ujar Kazune tanpa mendekatkan map itu ke Karin.

Karin menatap Kazune dengan wajah memerah.

Kazune mengerti akan respon Karin yang seperti itu, "A-apakah kau belum pernah pac—" ucapan Kazune dipotong oleh Karin.

"KAZUNE-KUN, JADILAH KEKASIHKU!" teriak Karin dengan wajah memerah.

Kedua mata Kazune langsung membulat karena mendengar perkataan Karin yang tiba-tiba itu.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>resy sagitarius<strong> : benarkah bagus? *v* Arigatou sudah mereview ne~ review lagi ya

**Rin-chan 2930** : hehe XD teruslah penasaran Rin-chan ^^ , kalau bisa di chap ini masih penasaran ya~ review lagi ne

**Anggel** : Arigatou ne... Flaesy akan terus semangat ^w^ , semangat Flaesy datang dari review jadi mohon reviewnya ya ^^

**Guest** : Arigatou ne... Flaesy senang kalau guest-chan menyukainya w , mohon reviewnya lagi ne

**Haruno Yusari** : ^v^ arigatou ne.. gomenna kalau chap ini tidak memuaskan :'3 , mohon review lagi

**Kushina Riza Uzumaki** : hehe XD arigatou ne... gomenna kalau chap ini tdk menarik :'3 , mohon reviewnya ne

**mo (1)** : arigatou mo-chan ^v^ , gomenne chap ini agak hancur :'3 , mohon reviewnya lgi

**edogawa conan** : teruslah penasaran edogawa-san ^w^ , kalau penasaran review terus ya#modus

**Kiriko Alicia** : Arigatou sudah memberitahukan kesalahan Flaesy... Alice-chan sangat membantu Flaesy *meluk Alice* , jika chap ini ada yang perlu di koreksi beri tempe (?) Flaesy ya :D ... mohon review lagi ne

**Kiky kazurin** : Arigatou ne~ ... gomenna kalau chap ini aneh :'3 , mohon reviewnya

**sakuramonica mo** : *merinding* sa-sakura-chan Flaesy akan menepati janji Flaesy ne~ ... walau janjinya telat dateng :'3 , tpi beneran Flaesy akan cepet updatenya kok ^^ . klo nggak minggu ini mungkin minggu depan.. Flaesy janji pokoknya, klo bisa sih Flaesy maunya minggu ini.. yah, tunggu aja ya ^^ . mohon reviewnya lagi ne~

**mo (2)** : Idenya bagus mo-chan .. Flaesy suka, tapi mungkin hanya beberapa saja yang Flaesy ambil nanti .. pokoknya tunggu aja deh ;) , mohon review lagi ne

**yola chan** : Flaesy akan melanjutkannya terus kok ^w^ , Yola-chan juga review terus ya #modus

**rika'i** : Hweeee.. Rika-chan jangan berhenti ngereview T-T , jangan.. *narik baju rika'i* , rika-chan review lagi ya ne...

* * *

><p>sepertinya chap ini tidak menarik *pundung* menurut minna bagaimana? (~w~)<p>

gomenna klo tidak memuaskan, menarik, dsb *sujud*

untuk himitsunya harap menunggu ya~ Flaesy masih konsultasi ama para sahabat yang suka ngebully (?) , jadi Flaesy mohon maaf karena membuat minna menunggu lebih lama lagi (_ _)

okelah, Flaesy mohon reviewnya ya ^^ . review minna sangat membantu karena bisa membangkitkan semangat Flaesy (=^0^=)

Jaa~ sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello minna (^0^)/

ugh.. chap ini TTATT, chap ini TTATT gaje abis ... Kazune sangat OOC, super super OOC TTATT . dan aneh.. aneh.. aneh#plak

Hiks TTATT .. langsung saja chap 3 Mangaka's Love~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Story:** Mangaka's Love © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Peringatan : **Ancur, Gaje, OOC banget, de es be.

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~ Mangaka's Love ~**

"KAZUNE-KUN, JADILAH KEKASIHKU!" teriak Karin dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kedua mata Kazune langsung membulat karena mendengar perkataan Karin yang tiba-tiba itu.

Karin menyadari bahwa Kazune terkejut dengan perkataannya yang tiba-tiba. "Ah.. i-itu, ma-maksudku tadi itu.. a-aku ingin kau membantuku," ucap Karin gugup karena sifat blak-blakannya yang biasanya hanya dilihat oleh Miyon, sekarang sudah dilihat oleh Kazune.

"Membantu?" tanya Kazune tak mengerti.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya. "I-itu.. a-aku ingin membuat manga yang lebih romantis lagi dan menurut editorku dan Miyon-chan, mungkin dengan berpacaran dengan seseorang akan membuat mangaku lebih romatis lagi,"

Kazune mengangguk walau tak dilihat oleh Karin. "Oooh.. ini demi mangamu? Baiklah, aku bersedia," ucap Kazune.

GREEP! Dengan reflek tangan Karin langsung menggenggam tangan Kazune. "Benarkah kau mau Kazune-kun?" tanyanya antusias.

Kazune terkejut dengan Karin yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, tapi bukan Kazune namanya kalau tidak bisa menggendalikan keterkejutannya. "Ya, aku senang bisa membantumu," ucap Kazune sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Karin langsung memerah saat melihat senyuman Kazune dan wajahnya tambah memerah lagi saat dia baru menyadari bahwa tangannya dengan nakal sudah menggenggam tangan Kazune. "Hwaaa! Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud," ucap Karin sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"Itu bukan masalah. kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kazune khawatir saat melihat wajah Karin yang sangat merah.

"I-iya! Aku.. aku baik-baik saja! a-aku harus pergi!" ucap Karin dengan gugup dan dia langsung lari tanpa melihat kemana arahnya dia lari.

JDUAK! Dan pada akhirnya Karin berakhir dengan kepala yang terbentur tembok perpustakaan. "I-itai," rintih Karin.

"Pfft.. ba-bagaimana bisa kau terbentur seperti itu?" tanya Kazune sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ini salah temboknya! Kenapa harus ada didepan—" Karin langsung menutup mulutnya. Kebiasaan anehnya kembali dilihat oleh Kazune. 'Sial, kenapa aku bicara seperti itu saat didepan Kazune-kun?!'

"Hahaha.. kau sangat lucu," ucap Kazune.

Karin memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Sudah 2 kali kebiasaan anehnya dilihat oleh Kazune, padahal selama ini hanya Miyon yang tahu.

"EH?" Karin terkejut karena tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kazune langsung menarik tangan Karin untuk membantu Karin bangun dari posisi jatuhnya.

Saat sudah berdiri, tangan Kazune masih saja dengan santai menggenggam tangan Karin. Dan wajah Karin bereaksi seperti yang diinginkan Kazune.

"Hahaha.. wajahmu memerah lagi. Apakah kau belum pernah berpegangan tangan seperti ini dengan laki-laki?" tanya Kazune sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Karin.

Karin memalingkan wajahnya. "Bu-bukannya ti-tidak pernah! a-aku pernah berpegangan seperti ini kok!" elak Karin dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah dan itu sangat disukai oleh Kazune.

"Hmn.. benarkah?"

"Te-tentu saja!" ucap Karin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja dengan Tou-san!" ucap Karin polos.

Kazune menahan tawanya. "Pfft.. su-sudah kuduga,"

Karin cemberut. "Baiklah, ini hari pertama kita berpacaran. Dan yang pertama kita lakukan adalah berpegangan seperti ini. Apakah kau mendapatkan ide?" tanya Kazune sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Karin.

Karin menatap tangannya yang masih digenggam Kazune. "Berpegangan?" gumam Karin. Dan Karin pun mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari genggaman itu.

Tanpa aba-aba atau peringatan apapun, Kazune dengan santainya mencium pipi Karin.

Dan hal itu membuat wajah Karin kembali memerah. "Aku sedang kau dapat ide dan aku juga senang saat melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini," ucap Kazune sambil tersenyum.

DEG! DEG! DEG! Jantung Karin berdegup kencang. 'Sepertinya aku akan mati,' pikir Karin.

"Hei, Karin.. Karin," panggil Kazune saat Karin tidak merespon apapun.

Dan akhirnya Kazune tahu. Jangan membuat jantung Karin berdegup kencang karena pada akhirnya Karin akan pingsan.

.

.

.

Karin berjalan ke sekolah dengan wajah lesu. Itu karena kejadian kemarin, kejadian saat dia meminta Kazune menjadi kekasihnya.

Bisa-bisanya Karin pingsan saat bersama Kazune dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia sudah membuat Editornya yang tak lain adalah Michi. Menunggu sampai malam dikantornya karena Karin meminta Michi untuk tetap diam dikantornya sampai Karin datang.

Dan apa jadinya? Michi sampai jenggotan menunggu Karin yang tak kunjung datang. Dan pilihan terakhir Michi adalah menelpone Karin dan marah-marah.

Tapi itu sepadan karena Karin mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk manganya yang pasti akan lebih romantis.

"Karin-chan!" panggil Miyon yang berada dibelakang Karin.

Karin berbalik. "Ohayou Miyon-chan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou mo," ucap Miyon. "Hmn... kenapa matamu?" tanya Miyon.

"Ah.. ini," ucap Karin sambil menyentuh lingkaran hitam yang ada disekeliling matanya. "Kemarin malam aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Michi-kun.. karena membuatnya menunggu sangat sangat lama," ucap Karin.

"He? Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan—" ucapan Miyon dipotong oleh Karin.

"Yah, mapnya ketinggalan dan aku kembali ke sekolah untuk mencarinya. Dan aku lupa kembali ke kantor Michi-kun," ucap Karin. Karin sengaja tidak mengatakan kejadian di perpustakaan karena takut Miyon akan heboh dan mengundang rasa penasaran teman-temannya yang lain.

"Oh,"

"Dan setelah itu aku melanjutkan mangaku! Aku tidak bisa menundanya karena banyak ide bermunculan dalam benakku! Itu karena Kazu—" Karin menutup mulutnya. Hampir saja dia menyebutkan nama seseorang yang akan mengundang rasa penasaran Miyon.

Tapi sepertinya Karin terlambat karena Miyon sudah mendengarnya. "Kazu? Kazune-kun?" tanya Miyon dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Ti-tidak.. yang ku-kumaksud Kazu-Kazusa-senpai.. iya! Kazusa-senpai!" ucap Karin sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oooh," Miyon mengangguk mengerti.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan kekelas. Tapi perjalanan mereka terhenti kembali saat Kazune menyapa Karin dan lebih buruknya lagi, Kazune memeluk Karin.

"Ohayou Karin!" sapa Kazune sambil memeluk Karin dari belakang.

Karin hanya bisa mematung saat itu juga dan Miyon terlihat bingung. "Kazune-kun, kau ada hubungan apa dengan Karin-chan?" tanya Miyon to the point karena dia menyadari ada yang tidak beres antara kedua mahluk yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Kami berpacaran," ucap Kazune polos.

Karin merutuki Kazune karena sudah membuat perjuangannya untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari Miyon sia-sia.

"Oooohh," Miyon tersenyum jahil. "Ehmn.. Kazune-kun, aku boleh pinjam Karin-chan?" tanya Miyon.

"Tentu saja," ucap Kazune sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Miyon langsung menarik Karin, menjauhi Kazune. "Sejak kapan?" bisik Miyon.

Karin menghela nafas. "Kemarin,"

"KEMA—" Karin langsung menutup mulut Miyon sebelum Kazune mendengarnya. "Sttt! Jangan keras-keras!" bisik Karin.

"Hehe.. gomen," Miyon cengengesan. "Hmn.. kalau itu kemarin, apakah itu saat kau mencari map mu yang hilang?"

Karin hanya bisa mengangguk. "Hehe.. kau mengikuti saranku ternyata, anak pintar," ucap Miyon sambil mengacak rambut Karin.

"Baiklah Kazune-kun, sekarang dia milikmu. Aku duluan kekelas ya, Karin-chan, " ucap Miyon tiba-tiba.

"EH? Miyon-chan," panggil Karin, tapi Miyon sudah berjalan menjauh dari Karin dan Kazune.

Karin berbalik menatap Kazune dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau dengan santainya mengatakan itu ke Miyon-chan?"

"Miyon-chan itu berhak tahu juga karena dia itu temanku sedari kecil walau kami tak terlalu akrab dan dia itu sahabatmu ,"

"Hmn.. itu benar," ucap Karin sambil menunduk. "Ah! Lalu ? ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Karin.

"Ah itu! besok kau ada acara?" tanya Kazune.

Karin mencoba untuk mengingat, apakah besok dia ada acara atau tidak. "Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?"

Kazune tersenyum. "Besok kan hari minggu, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu kencan!"

'Ke-kencan?!' pikir Karin.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Balasan Review :<p>

**Anggel** : Hwooo.. sampe kiamat? O.o . jangan Anggel-chan.. klo kiamat, laptop Flaesy masuk kedasar bumi#plak .. hehehe XD .. mohon reviewnya lagi ne~

**Shee** : hahaha XD.. itu manga Fav Flaesy juga, tapi udah lama nggak baca itu manga :'3 . mohon reviewnya ne~

**Resy sagitarius** : Arigatou Resy-chan ^w^ ... hehe XD . mohon reviewnya ne~

**Ai Hanazono** : Yuhuuu Ai-chan ^w^ Flaesy udah panjangin nih.. tapi aneh nggak ya? . mohon reviewnya ne~

**Guest** : arigatou ne~ hehe XD emng chap kemarin pendek :'3 karena Flaesy bingung.. hehe XD . mohon reviewnya ne~

**White Squill** : Arigatou White-chan ^w^ .. gomenne Flaesy nggak bisa update kilat :'3 . mohon review ne~

**Hayashi Hana-chan** : hahaha XD .. Flaesy setuju ama Hana-chan. review lagi ne~

**Cherryflower-chan** : heheXD arigatou sarannya Cherry-chan ^w^ .. mohon review~

**Haruno Yusari** :hehe XD.. arigatou Haruno-chan .. ini udah agak panjangan ^w^ . mohon review ne~

**Yola chan** : Flaesy sudah usahakan lebih panjang ne~ hehe XD . mohon review~

**louin990** : Hehe.. iya si Karin agresif banget *dileparin sendal sama Karin* haha XD .. mohon reviewnya ne~

**sakuramonica mo** : Hiks.. Sakura-chan.. Flaesy blum nepati TTATT , hwaa.. Flaesy blm ada inspirasi buat itu fic TTATT *nangis sampe banjir* .. Mohon maafkan Flaesy ini Sakura-chan TTATT .. tapi klo Flaesy sudah ada ide, Flaesy akan langsung update! hehe XD . mohon reviewnya ne~

**mo** : Arigatou ne Mo-chan ^w^.. mohon review ne~

**Kiriko Alicia** : Ah? iya Flaesy nggak teliti pas ngeditnya =_=' .. hehe XD mohon dimaklumi Alice-chan.. review lagi ne~

**rika'i** : Hehehe XD benarkah greget? hihi XD semoga aja ini lebih greget ^w^ .. review lagi ne~

**Kujyou Sasha** : Hihihi XD arigatou ne.. gomenna membuat Sasha-chan menunggu ^w^ . review lagi ne~

**resti** : Hihi XD arigatou ne.. ini udah sedikit diperpanjang.. tpi aneh ya? :'3 . mohon reviewnya ne~

**DreamBellove** : Arigatou Bella-chan ^w^ ... silahkan dicari Bella-chan, Flaesy yakin Bella-chan suka ^w^ . hehe XD . Review lagi ne~

* * *

><p>Ehm.. ini chap aneh kah? lebay kah? kayaknya iya *pundung*<p>

Flaesy harap semuanya terhibur saat membacanya ^w^ ,

dan Flaesy mohon maaf klo fic yg lagi satu blm bisa di update TTATT .. Flaesy blm ada ide :'3 . mohon maafkan Flaesy yang gaje ini#plak

okelah.. sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya dan mohon reviewnya ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Minna... ^0^)/ . ada yg kangen Flaesy?#plak

Gomenne.. Flaesy lama banget updatenya T-T

seperti biasa Kazune sangat OOC disini dan fic ini sangat gaje, ciyus deh#Plak #alaynak XD

okelah langsung saja, chap 4 Mangaka's Love ~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Story:** Mangaka's Love © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Pair :** KazuRin

**Peringatan : **Ancur, Gaje, OOC, de es be.

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~Mangaka's Love~**

Karin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dengan santai sambil memikirkan apa saja yang dilakukan saat kencan. Tapi kencan yang dipikirkan saat ini adalah kencan yang biasanya dia baca di manga.

Dalam manga, pada saat sepasang kekasih kencan. Mereka akan pergi ke tempat romantis, saling menyuapi ice cream, dan diakhir dengan ciuman dibawah sinar bulan.

"Tidak! Tidak !' pikir Karin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras dan itu membuat semua pasang mata melirik kearahnya.

'Ciuman?! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Aku pasti akan menendangnya sebelum itu terjadi!' pikir Karin lagi.

Miyon memperhatikan Karin yang masuk kekelas dengan ekspresi berfikir. Itu membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Miyon.

Miyon mengerutkan keningnya, 'Karin-chan sedang memikirkan apa?' pikir Miyon penasaran. Tidak biasanya Karin berjalan masuk kekelas sambil berfikir, itu bukanlah kebiasaan Karin. seingatnya tadi Karin dia tinggalkan bersama Kazune karena sepertinya Kazune ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Karin.

"Karin-chan!" panggil Miyon dan itu langsung membuat Karin tersadar kalau dia sudah sampai dikelas.

Karin langsung menoleh ke arah Miyon, "Ah? Eh.. Iya? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Karin gugup.

Kegugupan Karin membuat tanda tanya besar dikepala Miyon semakin besar. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Miyon.

"He.. tidak ada," ucap Karin tidak menyakinkan.

Miyon menyipitkan matanya. "Benarkah?" tanya Miyon.

Karin tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Miyon saat Miyon menyipitkan matanya seperti itu, Miyon seperti bisa menyuruh Karin untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin dia sembunyikan. Karin menghela nafas, "Kazune-kun mengajakku kencan," bisik Karin pelan.

"HAH?!" pekik Miyon terkejut.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu," ujar Karin kesal karena seisi kelas kini sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Hehe.. gomenne," ucap Miyon sambil cengengesan.

Karin menghela nafas lagi. "Bagaimana ini? aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, di mangaku tidak ada hal seperti itu dan di manga yang aku baca kencan itu sep—"

Miyon langsung memotong perkataan Karin. "Kau tidak harus mengetahui apa yang dilakukan saat kencan," ujar Miyon.

Karin mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?" tanya Karin.

Miyon langsung menunjuk Karin. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berdandan cantik," ucap Miyon sambil tersenyum.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya. "Berdandan?"

Karin langsung membayangkan dirinya saat berdandan. Lipstik merah, bulu mata palsu, pemerah pipi, dan benda-benda lainnya. Dia belum pernah memegang benda-benda itu sebelumnya, yang sering dia pegang hanyalah pensil untuk menggambar manga. Apa jadinya jika dia menggunakan benda-benda itu? pasti wajahnya akan hancur.

Karin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Tidak!"

Miyon terkejut dengan Karin yang tiba-tiba mengatakan 'Tidak' . "Kenapa?" tanya Miyon.

"Aku tidak mau menggunakan benda-benda make up itu!" ucap Karin.

"Tidak perlu menggunakan make up!" ucap Miyon meyakinkan.

"Lalu?" tanya Karin.

"Kau hanya perlu menggunakan pakaian yang membuatmu terlihat cantik dan menggunakan beberapa accessoris," ujar Miyon. "Dan nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan mengantarmu berbelanja! Kau pasti membutuhkanku saat berbelanja nanti," ujar Miyon bangga karena dia sangat tahu tentang accessoris.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Karin dan Miyon langsung pergi ke toko accesoris langganan Miyon. Disana banyak sekali accessoris yang imut dan manis.

Miyon sampai melupakan misinya untuk membantu Karin mencari accessoris yang cocok karena dia begitu tergoda untuk membeli accessoris yang menurutnya imut.

Sepulang dari membeli accessoris, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi Karin baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Aku harus membeli screentone," ucap Karin sambil menepuk dahinya dengan pelan.

"Baiklah. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu." ucap Miyon.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke toko yang menjual screentone. Tapi di tengah jalan, Miyon melihat Kazune yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Karin-chan, bukankah itu Kazune-kun?" tanya Miyon sambil menunjuk Kazune yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Karin pun menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan Miyon. "Iya.. kau benar," ucap Karin.

Baru saja Karin akan memanggil Kazune, tapi dia urungkan saat melihat seorang perempuan yang datang mendekati Kazune dan langsung memeluk Kazune.

Kazune tersenyum saat mengetahui perempuan itu tengah memeluknya dan Kazune langsung mengelus pelan kepala perempuan itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat perempuan itu," ujar Miyon sambil mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah melihat perempuan itu.

Karin tidak mendengarkan perkataan Miyon karena kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan. 'Siapa perempuan itu?' . 'Apakah dia kekasihnya?' . 'Jika iya, kenapa Kazune mau menjadi kekasihku?' .

Karin tersenyum masam. "ha iya, dia kan hanya ingin membantuku. Dia tidak pernah ingin menjadi kekasihku," gumam Karin.

"Karin-chan? kau kenapa?" tanya Miyon saat air mata mulai keluar dari mata emerald Karin.

"He? Kenapa aku menangis?" tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus saja keluar.

"Kau menyukai Kazune-kun ya?" tanya Miyon hati-hati.

"Menyukainya?! A-aku tidak menyukainya! Aku menangis karena aku merasa dibohongi olehnya! Kau tau kan kalau aku sangat tidak suka dibohongi?"

Miyon menatap Karin dan kemudian dia memeluk Karin. "Ya aku tahu, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatmu menangis," ujar Miyon.

"Tidak, tidak ada," ujar Karin. 'Lebih tepatnya aku tidak tahu,' pikir Karin.

.

.

.

Karin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dengan wajah yang lesu. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin sekolah hari ini karena tidak mau bertemu dengan Kazune.

Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa menghindari Kazune karena Kazune sudah berada dihadapannya. "Kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang?" tanya Kazune sambil menatap mata Karin.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dan dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kazune.

Kazune terus menatap Karin dan dia menyadari bahwa wajah Karin terlihat lelah dan seperti tidak tidur semalaman. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Kazune.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menyelesaikan mangaku," ucap Karin dingin.

"Aku pikir aku bisa membuat manga sebagus Kazusa-senpai," ucap Karin tanpa menatap Kazune.

"Kazusa? Kau ingin membuat manga lebih bagus darinya? Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati!" ujar Kazune sambil tersenyum.

"Lebih baik, kau tidak usah membantuku,"

Kazune terkejut. "Kenapa?"

Karin menatap Kazune. "Kenapa? Itu karena kau sudah mempunyai kekasih,"

"Kekasih?" tanya Kazune.

"Iya, Kekasih! Perempuan yang 2 hari lalu memelukmu ! dia itu kekasihmu kan?" tanya Karin sedikit kesal.

"2 hari lalu?" tanya Kazune. "Ha! Itu.. dia itu—"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>gaje banget kan? T-T . Flaesy lagi kena virus gaje nih soalnya...<p>

Gomenne Flaesy nggak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu T-T . tapi Flaesy sangat berterimakasih karena sudah mau mereview Fic gaje ini XD.

oiya untuk endingnya Flaesy masih bingung, tapi sepertinya akan berbeda dengan komiknya XD . dan Flaesy juga nggak bisa update kilat ne -w-

dan apakah ada yg penasaran dengan chap selanjutnya? :3 , apakah yang akan terjadi?

okelah.. review lagi ya ne.. review kalian sangat menyemangati Flaesy ^^

Jaaa...


End file.
